pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherry
"I'm Cherry I'm tougher then everybody!" Summary Cherry is a recurring Webkinz BKTWebkinz's Videos, He is usually an antagonist due to his aggressive behavior and anger issues. Cherry has tremendous strength though it seems only temporary. History Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Cherry along with the rest of the Jaws gang torment Denny by hanging him by his underwear. He ditches with them when Luigi comes out. Later they plan on the ultimate prank. Denny and the Geeks Part 2 Cherry and the Jaws Gang are just waiting for Snap to get back. So they play a round of Go Fish. Snap comes back and they start their prank on principle Luigi. They sneak into Luigi's office and start taking off his clothes and put on Denny's underwear. They then put Luigi on the chair fountain in front of the school. Cherry announces that recess is happening so the whole school can see Luigi. Luigi finds out about there deed from King Julien and are giving the punishment of cleaning the toilets with Peekie. Racing Cherry and his Brother Yippe decide to enter the Webkinz Prix, They end up winning at the end. Wedding Cherry attends the wedding of Glassboro and Milks he claims to be the pet month of January despite it being February. Fight Part 2 Cherry joins the great fight and joins spots team. Cherry becomes enraged during the fights due to roid rage and starts violently throwing people from both sides off the bed. He is finally stopped when the violence protesters Kathleen and Buttercup thrown him off the bed. Kissy Whissy Cherry punches Legle in the face when he tries to kiss him. Videos Cherry appears in 8 videos Relations Little Princess (Wife) Philly (Father) Yippe (Brother) Freddy (Friend) Jaws (Friend) Flame Velcher (Friend) Shadow (Friend) Snap (Friend) Denny (Enemy) Gallery Cherry & Yippe.JPG|Webkinz Racing The Race.JPG|Webkinz Racing Aftermath.JPG|Webkinz Racing Cherry & Little Princess.JPG|Webkinz Love Snapshot 21 (2-19-2018 3-24 PM).png|Fight Part 2 Snapshot 25 (2-19-2018 3-26 PM).png|Fight Part 2 2as.JPG|Roll a Die Punched by Cherry.JPG|Kissy Whissy Jaws Gang.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Taking it off.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 2 Cleaning the toilet.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 2 Quotes * Yo I'm the pet of the month for January, So remember. (Wedding) * I'm Cherry I'm tougher then everybody! (Fight Part 2) * Yippe! Bye Stinky! Booger Boy! Little Peg! (Fight Part 2) * Bye bye Mick! (Fight Part 2) * Egghead! (Denny and the Geeks Part 1) * Look at his underwear. (Denny and the Geeks Part 1) * I'm gay what the hell kind of underwear is that. (Denny and the Geeks Part 1) * Recess is now in order. Recess is here. (Denny and the Geeks Part 2) * You know what the moral of the story is? Never blame never blame never blame anyone for your mistakes, Ore you'll be sent to the bathroom cleaning up Peekie's poop on the toilet. (Denny and the Geeks Part 2) Category:Webkinz Category:Character Category:Cherry Category:Dog Category:Villain